1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement rides installed in amusement parks, such as roller coasters and the like, and more particularly to an amusement ride wherein a passenger car is adapted to travel on a track.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is generally known that amusement parks offer their clientele a vast range of pleasure rides. Traditionally, roller coasters and the like have been known as rides allowing the passengers to experience sensations of speed and thrills. More recent designs have proposed rides with tracks having loops or spirals for enhancing the sensations of speed and thrills. Such rides have become very popular among people, particularly among younger generations, because of the chance of experiencing extraordinary sensations which are unobtainable in everyday life.
In the above prior-art roller coasters, however, the passenger car is adapted to travel at high speeds thereby exposing the passengers to rapid visual changes or high speed and thus, produces thrilling sensations. Given that the traveling speed of the car is limited to a certain level, the variation of such visual change and impression of speed is limited.